


Zooko

by pumpkinpiearsonist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, Flirty Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Multiple?, Puns & Word Play, Sneezing, elephant Appa (avatar), zookeeper Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiearsonist/pseuds/pumpkinpiearsonist
Summary: Sokka was not jealous of an elephant, he wasn't just ok maybe a little. he looked at his own doodle huffing.“My drawings better than an elephant's,” he grumpily said out loud. Appa’s large ears twitched
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Zooko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesmiserablol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/gifts).



> apologizes if anyone's occ i tried ^.^'

Going to the Zoo with his nephew Bumi’s class was a nice time. Plenty of parents volunteered really it was just a trip to the zoo not as much babysitting as he thought it would be. 

So he got to enjoy the animal exhibits as well as the view of the frankly stunning Zoo keeper guide. 

Sokka was leaning on the railing gazing across the dividing river as Mr gorgeous started his spiel.

“Hi Zuko here! Who wants to learn about Elephants today?" A few of the kids raised their hands, others shouting me me!

“Ok tons of enthusiasm i see, This Big Guy is Appa. Did you know they have really thick tough skin?” he pats the elephant “that along with their big ears helps keep their blood vessels cool like big fans” putting his hands by his own ears flapping them. 

Earning laughter from the crowd and Sokka. 

Zuko dug into one of his many pockets and held out some food pellets.

“Appa can use his trunk for many things like eating, drinking, breathing, sneezing, and ha smelling.” he said, pushing the trunk away from the treat pocket. 

“In fact while my coworker Ty-Lee hands out some notepads and crayons for anyone wanting to draw along. lm setting up an easel with paper so he can make a self portrait. Appa holds the paint brush with his trunk.”

Sokka shrugged and grabbed a notepad & crayon too glancing at the also pretty coworker but went back to looking at Zuko as he bent down to open a paint bucket. 

Sokka might have been too obvious with his ogling of his rear because She giggled as she moved on. 

His face flushed warm but his dark complexion maybe helping hide his embarrassment he ducked his head staring only at the notepad and started doodling. Glancing up a little to use the elephant for reference and glimpse Zuko.

“Nice work Appa you lines are really steady. Such a good job on your ears” Zuko mummers praise even though he was still on mic it sounded like it just for appa not the audience. 

Sokka was not jealous of an elephant, he wasn't just ok maybe a little. he looked at his own doodle huffing.

“My drawings better than an elephant's,” he grumpily said out loud. Appa’s large ears twitched

Ok maybe not. Sokka thought when he looked up again to compare them. Not noticing Appa had wondered closer apparently to get a drink from the river after finishing his drawing.

Sokka swore he looked right at him then sneezed the water out toward him.

He got his arms up in front of his face but yeah the end of the shower reached him. Sokka shook his arms out uhh his shirt was definitely uncomfortably damp. Pants were fine because of the way he was leaning.

“Oh that's rough buddy, sorry didn't expect Appa to also demonstrate sneezing. Ty-lee if you’ll continue with the group to the next exhibit i’ll help this guest?” he asked over children's snickers and chortles 

“No problem Zuko! She replied 

“bye uncle soaked-a” bumi cheakley punned walking to the teacher

Sokka flicked water in his direction ,not really trying to get him because he was proud but dismayed that the humor he’d taught bumi was being used against him.

“Hey You go over to the right there are some stairs and a door with an employee only sign at the bottom. It's connected to the one I have to go through to put this stuff up. I’ll let you in” Zuko instructed. Sokka gave a thumbs up and started walking to it.

Briefly waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Sokka wondered if this was good or bad luck on one hand got snot watered by an elephant for dissing his art on the other hand alone close up interaction with smoking hottie, tho snot water did put a damper on things. He snickered to himself for own play on words.

The door opened. “My bad for the wait come into the hallway this janitor closet has few zoo merch shirts for if the elephants get paint on us” Zuko said with a apologetic smile held the door open for him pointing to an nearby open closet that had the paint buckets, easel and painting in it now and Yeah a folded stack of cheesy zoo gift shop shirts.

“Thanks Zuko right?, hope one is in my size” Sokka gave a grateful smile as he carefully looked through them on the shelf making sure to avoid possibly wet paint. “Ha I found one in my size!” putting the rest back then he peeled off his damp shirt deliberately flexing some.

Pulling on the new shirt and twirling around to face him

“What do you think? I’m Ear-resistible Right?” (the shirt had a chibi elephant with big ears the quote i'm irresistible spelt as a pun about the elephants ears,i made this up thought i would be cute)

Zuko had a very red flushed face, his mouth slightly open seemed to snap out of a daze.

“Absolutely um” he murmured More clearly he said “oh ha funny So you know my name from my intro but I haven't got yours yet” trying to distract from his first reaction

“I’m Sokka. It's pronounced with an okka.”he said, shooting finger guns & winking with a grin.

“Sokka nice uh, we probably need to go, this is still an employees only area” he said leading back out the door.

“I guess I should Apologize for Appa. In my experience here I've not seen him do that before some bad luck on your part huh?” Zuko asked.

“Bad luck or karma for saying my art was better I didn’t really mean it but I swear he heard me so he soaked me in retaliation!”Sokka theroised.

Zuko blinked a few times “Huh I can weirdly believe that.he's pretty smart he could have been offended.Now I’m curious what your drawing looks like?” 

Sokka digs the notepad out his fanny pack ah correction *manly pack* & filips it open then wields it out towards him. “Tada!”

  


Zuko jerked to stand still his hand coming up to hide his mouth

Sokka halted too “What? Are you gonna ele-faint from its magnificents?” 

That was it, it was too much. Laughter erupted from Zuko!

At first Sokka was mesmerized by the pure joyful sound but then realized he was laughing at his drawing. He “Hmphed” grumpy now and crossed his arms. 

“Aww man I won't stand here being mocked” he stomped away 

Gasping in a large gulp of air “Wait!” Zuko shouted, chasing after him.

Sokka slowed down and realized he didn’t know where he was going anyway.

“You just looked so proud of a cute crayon doodle and that you said it was better than Appa’s. It was just was suddenly hilarious” Zuko babbled 

“Is this an apology for laughing? ,cause you suck at apologies if so.” Sokka interjected 

“I don't know, maybe I need to take offence on behalf of Appa and get you to apologize to him for insulting his art?” Zuko teased.

“Hey! He already got me for that!” exclaimed Sokka tugging at his shirt for emphasis.

“True, humm maybe I’ll apologize if i can see it again?” Zuko said, trying a reassuring smile.

Soka side eyed him but flipped the notepad open to his elephant.

“Ok it's still kinda bad but it is Adorable I’d hang it next to my half-sister Kiyi’s drawing on my fridge. It would fit right in” a warm smile really lighting up his face.

Sokka pouted then perked up 

“Alright I can roll with that” getting the crayon wrote on the back of the doodle and carefully tore it out of the notepad

“Here my number and my _Amazzing_ drawing to hang on your fridge” handing it to him ”wanna call me to get uh food & drinks together?” 

Zuko snorted “food & drinks? Wow what a deal alright” looks Sokka up & down “But only because you are Ear-resistible in that shirt” ;)

They somehow had made it back to group Zuko continues as the guide 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by bisexuallsokka posts on tumblr and some helpful writing advise from them got me to eventually finish this attempt its pretty far off from when i started this but better late than never ha  
> hope anyone can enjoy it even a little!  
> ♥for that heart ♥ press alt+3 on the number pad and say extra kudos in the comments! like i do on fics if u want?


End file.
